Arena
Yesterday, Tuesday 10th April 2014, an update was available to download from the play store. The update contained both the Arena and a new prize system, which rewards daily players. An Arena button will appear in the bottom menu, alternatively you can click the Arena building in your city view. Arena Hall This is the main home page and the page where you can choose your team to fight. You can select a General, Dragon and Troops to assemble a winning team. You will NOT lose Troops participating in the Arena. Although these troops will not be available for marches or attacking Anthropus Camps. You have 10 free challenges daily. Once these have been used, you can use Arena Tickets or Rubies for more challenges. If you want to purchase additional challenges, the first one will cost you 1 ruby, the second 2 rubies, the third, 3 rubies and the fourth, 4 rubies. This needs testing in order to find out how far this trend continues. In order to participate, you tap a player from the five listed and switch ranks with the player if you win. You can create up to 3 teams. You may not have enough generals/dragon or troops to create 3 teams, but its certainly worth creating at least one. How many troops you can add to your team depends on your level. The amount goes up every 5 player levels. * 50 and above = 100000 * 45-49 = 81000 * 40-44 = 64000 * 35-39 = 49000 * 30-34 = 36000 * 25-29 = 25000 * 20-24 = 16000 * 15-19 = 9000 * 10-14 = 4000 Ranking =Rank= This page shows everyone participating in the Arena, the page will default to the top 20, with your rank at the bottom. In order to win a prize at the end, you will need to feature in the top 3000. (is this everyone?) =Reward= When the Arena tournament ends, those in the top 3000 ranks will win medals to spend in the store. The list below shows all the ranks and the prizes. * 1st Legend 500 medals * 2nd Champion 400 medals * 3rd Hero 300 medals * 4th - 5th Destroyer 250 medals * 6th - 10th Conqueror 200 medals * 11th - 20th Avenger 150 medals * 21st – 30th Berserker 100 medals * 31st – 50th Marauder 80 medals * 51st – 100th Freebooter 60 medals * 101st – 200th Elite 50 medals * 201st - 500th Warrior 40 medals * 501st - 1000th Trooper 30 medals * 1001st - 3000th Rookie 20 medals History This is a list of your fights in the Arena. From the left to right it shows whether your won or lost, the rank, whether you moved up or down as a result. The next icon, (which are currently all grey hexagons as no one has placed yet) is the badge which represents the achievements you’ve gained by participating in the Arena. Next, is the name of the player and their Alliance. Lastly is the UTC time and date of the battle. If you were attacked the date will have the word Attacked in blue underneath it. You can click a battle line to see details of the attacker or defender. This will give you an idea of how many Conscripts can defeat so many Minotaurs (for example). I understand that in the DOA desktop game there are full battle statistics that will show you how you would match up against someone else’s troops. The information contained in these reports may be the start of this type of battle statistics for the app version, although I imagine it will take someone a lot of time, patience and mathematical skill to figure it all out! Store You earn medals by participating in the Arena. Medals can be used to trade in the Store for valuable items. At the moment the following items are available and their medal cost. I've added their usual price in rubies, where its available. * Superior Great Dragon Chest 950 Medals, 95 rubies * Chartered Warp Device 750 medals, 75 rubies * Dark Warp Device 300 medals, 30 rubies * 50 Swift Strike Dragons 20 medals * 50 Battle Dragons 30 medals * Mauve Mist Stone 20 medals, 2 rubies * Sun Glow Stone 30 medals, 3 rubies * Ocean Light Stone 40 medals, 4 rubies * Forest Bloom Stone 50 medals, 5 rubies * Mauve Mist Amulet 20 medals * Sun Glow Amulet 30 medals * Ocean Light Amulet 40 medals * Forest Bloom Amulet 50 medals * 1 Day Wood Nanos 70 medals, 7 rubies * 1 Day Metal Nanos 70 medals, 7 rubies * 1 Day Stone Nanos 70 medals, 7 rubies * 1 Day Food Nanos 70 medals, 7 rubies * Double Tax Day Writ 100 medals, 10 rubies * 10,000 Food 20 medals * 10,000 Gold 20 medals * 10,000 Metal 20 medals * 10,000 Stone 20 medals * 10,000 Wood 20 medals * Silver Recruiting Token 100 medals, 2 free a day * Dragon Quest Coin 30 medals * Dragon Hearts 100 medals, 10 rubies * Glowing Shields 100 medals, 10 rubies From the store we can see that 10medals≈1rubies. You can win medals for each battle you win, so this is another way to gain ruby items for free. =Strategies= Team Composition The teams that seem to be winning are those that have the widest variety of special troops, I would recommended filling your team with a variety of special troops and standard troops, with a skew toward the special troops. To give an example: Lv.14 General, lv.19 GD, 3040 Lava Jaws vs Lv17 General, lv.20 WD, 40 Conscripts 40 Halberdiers 80 Minotaurs 110 LBM 450 Giants 450 BDs 1000 Venge Wyrms 100 Fire Mirrors 100 Lightening Cannons 500 Lava Jaws 100 Storm Drakes In the above scenario the second team won, even though the first team had the advantage in special troops and sheer numbers. The first team has 3040 troops whilst the second team has only 2970. Although in another example the second team above lost against the following team. Lv.24 General, lv.20 WD, 1000 Giants 2000 Fangtooths 400 Venge Wyrms 2000 Lava Jaws seems dont work.... what best troops to use if both have same upgrade level for all troops and general as well... Generals You also have to take the general that your using into effect when doing battle. Make sure that the troops you are using correspond with the general you use. Overall, generals that increase life and attack are better than generals that give perks to just one kind of troop. Screenshot 2014-06-11-10-57-44.png Screenshot 2014-06-11-10-59-22.png Notes of Interest Active troops in the Arena will not use up your rss. For this reason it may be wise to "hide" overflow troops to increase your food production. You have 3 teams available for build but the one that is showing when you enter the arena is the one others will have to fight. For this reason it is wise to have your best team the one showing. Category:Browse Category:Buildings